


Wills

by Copperfur



Category: Digimon NEXT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: (Next) No one has ever asked Sho what his dream was before. For a Higuchi.





	Wills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Higuchimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/gifts).



> Warnings for first person and occasional language.

Three years ago, when she visited, she asked what Digimon were to us. At the time, none of us could respond, because we didn’t know what Digimon were. She told us the answer was in the Digital World. Ami and Tsurugi weren’t as interested, but I knew they still cared about their V-Pets. It intrigued me, so I sought out more information.

 

I remembered glancing down at my V-Pet, grip tightening over it. I had decided that I would learn everything and more about the Digital World. I had felt the miniscule amount of power she exuded after mentioning the Digital World. It seemed important to her, so I would be her soldier. This girl wouldn't need anyone else’s help to protect it and the Digimon.

 

Even after she had left, I kept my desire quiet. It had felt like something special, those words just between the two of us. I had a way to keep her happy, to not see her cry. I wanted to always see her smile.

* * *

A couple of years passed. I was walking home from school, when I saw some older students picking on a child. Hearing him cry, I hurried closer. Playing cards were being held high over the small boy’s head. I frowned. Clearly, there were some bullies who thought they could flaunt their strength.

 

“Hey!” The leader raised his voice as I shouldered past them. I didn’t bother looking back, which only made him angrier. “You little shit!”

 

Walking over to the child, I placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” I murmured, ignoring them again.

 

The boy didn’t answer; I guessed he was too scared of the bullies. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you.” I did my best to convince him. Finally fixing a firm stare on the older students, I spoke. “Why did you take his cards?”

 

The leader sneered at me. “Why’s it any of your business, runt?”

 

The other two jeered. “That’s the way, boss.”

 

“Watching you intimidate a child younger than you was kind of pathetic,” I answered. I wouldn’t let them get away with it if I had my way.

 

The leader started muttering expletives under his breath, before shouting: “You little shit, you wanna piece of me?!”

 

I calmly held up my V-Pet. “A Digimon battle should be sufficient.”

 

“You’re going down, pipsqueak!” The leader snarled and connected his V-Pet forcefully to mine.

 

They battled for a couple of minutes, but Peckmon easily won against the Pidmon.

 

"Now return the cards to the child." I coolly glare.

 

Then before I can blink, my V-Pet's gone from my hand and the leader's chucking it to the ground. Before I can move, it's in pieces as the leader stomped it to oblivion. _Don't panic… He noticed…_

 

"You think you're hot stuff, don'tcha?" His tone made me angry. I had lost Peckmon and had gotten nowhere in trying to help the boy.

 

The bullies just laughed and walked off, as I knelt to cradle my V-Pet’s remains.


End file.
